


Dealing With the Devil

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heterochromia, don't make a deal with a devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Middle school outcast Melanie has rare gifts. Two different colored eyes.Her green eye sees the truth, while the brown can usually see those for who they really are.But things change when she meets a young man who could help change her life for the better..........or so she believed.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dealing With the Devil

I was alone.

Throughout middle school, no one even tried to befriend me. The kids called me a freak, an alien, a robot. I didn’t hear them, but I could see that they were thinking it. I knew that they all hated me because of my gifts. No, they didn’t hate. They envied. That was what I would tell myself.

It was because of my eyes. One green and one brown. My green eye sees the truth. My brown eye knows much more. The brown eye can see the thoughts of others. The brown eye saw people for who they really were, usually.

Then one day, it all changed. I was walking home from school when I heard a rustling sound in some nearby bushes. I peeked into the brambles and saw a boy about my age. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and came out of the brambles. He was tall and had brown hair. He seemed normal, but there was something about him that made me feel uneasy.

“Hello, Melanie,” he greeted me with a bow.  
“I am Lucius Smith. Now, I’ve heard about your troubles at school--”

“W-what troubles?” I interrupted.

“--concerning the color of your eyes. Or should I say colors?” he said as he gestured to both of my eyes.

“I know something that will change all of that. I can get people to stop making fun of your eyes. I can give you more gifts than those eyes contain. With the gifts, people will think you’re talented instead of a freak. They will gasp in awe, not in disgust. So, what do you say, Melanie?”

I gave this some thought. Having no one ever make fun of me again? It sounded too good to be true! And perhaps it was. This kind of deal usually has a compensation for the one offering the product.

“What’s in it for you?” I asked cautiously.

“Just the gratitude of helping a friend. Oh wait, there is one small thing that you have to do,” he said reaching for his coat pocket. From it, out came a small box. He opened the box and there sat a small ring.

“All you have to do is wear this ring for me.”

Wear a ring for him? It seemed suspicious, but my eyes weren’t telling me otherwise.

“Sure. If it means that no one makes fun of me ever again. Why, I’d get married or die to get them to stop.”

I started to walk home when I noticed something. I wasn’t walking. I was gliding. And when I tried to glide further away, I couldn’t. Something was pulling me back. Back towards Lucius. I should’ve known something was up.

“You tricked me!” I exclaimed.

“You should never take offers from kings of the dead, dear,” he purred.

Grinning, he pulled me down into the depths of the earth; into his kingdom. The underworld. I was to be his queen forever.


End file.
